


You want to What?

by LarausLorraine



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Archangel Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Face-Sitting, Fallen Angel Aziraphale (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Power Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarausLorraine/pseuds/LarausLorraine
Summary: Raphael or Crowley as he preferred wants Azir to sit on his face.Porn basically
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 60





	You want to What?

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta proof we fall like Azir.

Power bottom Azir Fell x Service Top Raphael (Crowley) 

\--

"You want to do what darling?" Azir regarded the angel from where he lounged in his wingback chair. 

Raphael or Crowley as he preferred was shifting in place as his golden eyes regarded him behind pink glasses. They had been sharing a lovely glass of wine in the late evening of the demon's bookshop when the archangel had uttered what he desired to do. 

"I want you to sit on my face," his cheeks were dusted red as Azir regarded him with hooded goat eyes of blue. The Prince had been surprised at the filthy sentence from an archangel of all things, mayhaps he had rubbed off, the other through their 6000 years from enemies to friends and eventual lovers. 

Azir watched as the slender archangel shifted to his feet and walked over to him, hands came up to cup his bearded jaw a thumb rubbing over his cheek. 

"I want to make you feel good Azir…" his voice was low. 

"Of course my dear, I would prefer to be somewhere easy on my knees' go strip and lay on the bed while I clean up." The angel was gone after a few seconds, Azir sighed as he stood up and with a snap of his fingers tidied up the room.

He took his time walking towards the room, opening the door he marveled at the body laying on the bed naked with an obvious aroused effort. 

Azir slowly undressed himself, folding and putting away his clothes with care as he felt Crowley's eyes on his back.

Finally naked the demon turned to regard Crowley as he walked over, he pulled the red head into a gentle kiss. His hands moved along the others' scalp and short hair as he settled on the edge of the bed with his knees. 

Azir slowly pushed Crowley on his back, slowly settling his legs on either side of that slender waist as his thumbs went to rub over those dusty nipples. 

He heard a hiss of pleasure from the other as the heat from Crowley's aroused member pulsed from its spot beside the demon's inner left thigh. 

His lips moved down to take a small lick at a nub, circling it and allowing his teeth to brush over. 

Crowley was vocal with his moans of excitement at the other's ministrations, slender hands going for his salt and pepper curls to grip onto. 

He felt his own effort pulse and wetten from the tugging, why Azir had decided to go with a cunt instead of a penis was only something he knew. 

From his view it was easier to maintain and a less vulnerable spot to attack compared to the other type. 

When he and Crowley had first started to bed each other, the other had been surprised at the neatly trimmed pussy. 

Azir switched to the other nipple as his hand drifted down to run along the archangel's inner thigh. Blunt nails dug to leave red trails as he scratched and teased the other.

"Nghk- Azzzzzzir…" the other was hissing now, his eyes wide as he wiggled under the others teasing. 

"Look at you getting worked up by just light touches." He gave one last tug on the nipple with his teeth earning a moan. "Enjoy your meal _Crowley_." 

Azir climbed higher to settle his core before the others face, Crowley's hands moved to rest on top of Azir's sides as the demon slowly settled down onto the others face. 

There was a certain hold Azir had over the other, the love filled eyes glazed over as if Azir was a top level incubi. He worshiped the Prince's body whenever he could, it gave a drunk like power to the demon to have such an archangel under him. 

Crowley's tongue slowly licked along his lips, going deeper to find the others pearl. When the tip brushed against it Azir groaned head rolling back as he enjoyed the sharp stings of pleasure. 

The angel pressed more against his sex as he worked at it, pressing and licking at it as the demon's thighs tensed up and squeezed slightly. 

One hand slipped around to feel for the others hole and slowly teased it with his finger tips, pushing slightly in and out again and again. 

Azir was panting at this point as he felt the pleasure become more intense, his eyes drifted close as he slightly grinded onto the man's face. 

Crowley hummed as he worked his tongue faster over it, finally his fingers pushed into the others cunt which made Azir give out a loud moan. 

Crowley pumped his fingers deeper to find the jumble of nerves and felt the other jolt and scream as they found it. 

His free hand kept Azir held firmly over him as he worked the demon closer to an orgasm, his fingers rubbed the spot. By this time his fingers and hand was wet from the natural lubrication, he felt Azir gasp and tense up. 

His back arched as he felt an explosion of pleasure in his center, warm pleasure ran through his veins as his clit throbbed in time with his heart beat, his lips was parted into an O as he gave shaky moans. His thick thighs shook as his cunt relaxed around the others fingers, which pulled out as he rolled over to rest on his back. 

Azir grunted as Crowley slowly sat up to climb between his legs, resting them over his shoulders as blue met gold. 

" _Really?"_ He sighed out.

"I could eat you all night dear… just lay back and enjoy." Crowley moved to work the sensitive clit again causing the other to moan. 

Sometimes Azir wondered if seducing Crowley was a wrong move to take considering the high stamina and lust. 

_But bad ideas' were always his thing._


End file.
